


This is for hurting your son

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: This is for treating your son badly [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cemetery, Ghosts, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after Livre de le Morte, Martin's mother got her just desserts when a ghostly little girl and her friends scare her.





	This is for hurting your son

She was cleaning her son's room but she saws a picture of her husband and her son.

She walked out of her house and drives to the cemetery.

"Martin you're in there you know you're not supposed to skip school.....MARTIN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!?"

But she hears a giggle.

It was a little girl with black hair, brown eyes with bags and pale skin. She wears a red dress and black mary jane shoes.

She was surrounded by creepy little girls.

"No"

Sally Williams and Frida.Exe walked to her.

"N-no"

Chloe walked to her.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

It fades to black


End file.
